Self-propelled machines, such as lawn mowing machines and the like, often provide handles on which controls are mounted for manipulation by operators or users of such machines. In particular, a “walk behind” type, self-propelled mowing machine typically has a handle extending behind a power plant or other main operative assembly of the machine for gripping by the operator as the operator walks behind the machine during movement thereof in a forward direction. Typically, one or more controls are mounted towards the end of the handle in a convenient location for the user to manipulate while gripping the handle and operating the machine. Typically, each control device mounted to the handle is only capable of implementing a single function. Accordingly, the ability of an operator to control multiple types of functions has conventionally required the mounting of multiple types of control mechanisms or other devices on the handle of the machine. Unfortunately, recent marketing research indicates that many consumers of self-propelled machines would prefer a minimum number of control mechanisms requiring manipulation during operation of such machines in order to simplify use of the machines.
Many examples exist of conventional self-propelled machines that require the use of multiple, separate controls to implement different functions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,949 to Seyerle discloses a self-propelled lawnmower in which a handle can be pivoted toward a mower deck of the lawnmower in order to increase the speed of the lawnmower. The lawnmower also includes an operator presence control feature, embodied in a separate lever attached to the handle. To enable the lawnmower to be operated, the operator must manipulate the lever. This lever, however, cannot be used to adjust the speed of the lawnmower, as that function is implemented by the handle separately from and independently of the operator presence lever. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0056481 to Trefz discloses a self-propelled lawnmower in which a speed control lever is coupled to a handle of the lawnmower, and a separate operator presence control lever is coupled to the speed control lever. Manipulation of the speed control lever cannot be used to effect operator presence control and, likewise, manipulation of the operator presence control lever cannot be used to adjust speed. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,083 to Stalpes et al. discloses a self-propelled lawnmower in which operator presence control and speed control are implemented by means of separate levers or handles.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to minimize the number of separate user-operated control mechanisms provided in self-propelled machines such as lawn mowing machines in order to simplify or make easier the use of control features in such machines.